Pada malam jumat Kliwon tanggal 13
by Chatarina.TSP
Summary: Semua chara K pergi ke sebuah gedung tua pada tanggal 13 Jumat Kliwon dimana mereka menemukan 'makhluk ajaib' RnR ?


Hallo para readers yang setia (dari HongKong) dan baik (di mimpi) author kembali dengan one shot (udah berapa lama ya author ngga nulis one shot#entah) Oke , setelah membaca Gakuen K dengan OOC yang melebihi batas normal keOOCan#Whot , saya akhirnya muncul ide yang kinclong-kinclong muncul dari selokan yang bersih bak tong sampah. Ceritanya gimana ? google sana#salah naskah eh maksud saya mohon dibaca

* * *

DISCLAIMERS : K bukan milikku dari dulu , sekarang , dan (mungkin) selamanya

WARNING(S) : OOC, typo, garingness, GaJeness, keokness (?), dll

Pagi di Ashinaka Gakuen bak di surga , murid2 ada yang tidur, ada yang makan, ada yang berekstrak kulit manggis-ria(?), ada juga yang escape. Jam menunjukkan jam 8, waktu istirahat sepanjang 3 jam (eh salah) maksud saya 20 menit. Terlihat perkumpulan murid kelas 2W yang unik bin ajaib sedang membicarakan sesuatu di forumnya bernama sik membusuk.

"Hei Shiro, ada kabar gembira nih ?"kata seorang Yata Misaki dengan tarian ala hula dance#ehngaco "Kenapa ?" Sahut Shiro yang menari macarena yang dari tahun90an yang super gaje itu (loh... nih anak tau dari mana) " Di sekolah kita ada gedung angkernya loh..." Jawab Misaki yang kali ini ala goyang ceasar "Jadi kamu mau ajak aku ikut ?" Tanya Shiro yang sudah tidak lagi menari tapi malah lihat bokep(rating woi) "Ngga cuma kamu. Aku juga mengajak semua anggota homra dan scepter 4 , juga Neko dan Kuroh. " jawab Misaki yang ikut-ikutan melihat bokep "Nanti coba kupikirkan." Kata Shiro dengan muka innocentnya "Aku juga ngajak Kukuri loh... "

.

.

.

TING

.

.

.

Kukuri Yukizome... calon istri Shiro (author dikepung ShiroFC dan Kuroh) . Seketika setelah mendengar nama itu Shiro dengan mata kinclong-kinclong "OKE, Aku ikut"

~Malam Harinya~

Terlihat gedung yang amat saaaaaaaaangggggaaaaaaattt tua, sankin tuanya tidak bisa dikatakan gedung tetapi gubuk bobrok dengan ukuran esktra large. Didepan gubuk bobrok alias gedung tua. Terlihat Club Silver, Club Homra , Club Sceptre 4 (OSIS hebrat), serta guru-guru pendamping dan siapa sangka Kepala Sekolah pun ikut (ditemukan spesies terbaru nih#heh) . "Yak , sekarang kita masuk" tampak mata Yata dengan berbinar-binar, si Kamamoto makan dengan lahapnya, Kuroh lagi alim-alim seperti anjing dan merangkak memutari Miwa Ichigen , sang kepala sekolah. Dan Shiro, memandang nasib . Mengapa ? Ada Cladia Weissman , wali kota (eh salah) wali kelas dan kakak seorang Isana Yashiro yang terkenal kikuk oleh para murid dan kejam oleh adiknya sendiri. Anna dan Seri cuma poker face, Sisanya ? Pelukan dengan pairing sejenisnya (hayo ratingnya)

~Di dalam gedung~

Mikoto dan Munakata : Malam Jumat

Shiro dan Claudia : Jumat Kliwon

Anna dan Seri : jam 12

Kukuri dan Neko : di sekolah

Shouhei dan Bandou : Si Fushimi

Yata : tidak ikut

Kuroh : soalnya takut

Totsuka dan Kusanagi : Dengan Sundel bolong

Lagu aneh diputar-putar sambil ala pendemo di kantor KPU tanggal 22 Juli kemarin dengan variasi setan dari slenderman sampai guru matematika . Begitu sampai guru matematika seluruh pasukan woles-woles berhenti, seketika juga arwah setan Awashima a.k.a. guru matematika muncul.

.

.

.

*hening

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

"AAAAAMMMMMPPPPUUUNNNN SSEEEENNNNSSSEEEEIIII!"

Siksaan para murid yang malang sekali itu memang tidak bisa dihindari...

.

.

.

.

Skip~

Oke lanjut... mereka terus menyanyi lagu aneh itu tak ada hentinya tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

KRIEK

.

.

.

"Bunyi apa itu ?" Tanya Shiro

"Mungkin tikus" jawab Anna

Tiba-tiba...

"POCCCCOOOOOONNNNGGGGG !" Bunyi teriakan super tinggi dari Totsuka (gak salah?) menyebabkam seluruh kaca di daerah sekitar mencetar ria alias pecah. Jadi jika anda merasa kaca rumah anda pecah, sate saja tuh si Totsuka#ngek. Bek to da stori~

"Oi ini hanya kain yang digantung." Kusanagi menunjukkan sosok 'pocong' sebenarnya pada si ukenya itu. Tiba-tiba seluruh kaca pun kembali ke wujud semula#ajaib.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan seperti semula. Beda dengan posisi semula, Anna sekarang sedang duduk sambil merokok diatas Kuroh yang dalam keadaan merangkak. "Ngomong-nomong hari tanggal berapa ya ?" tanya Totsuka.

Shiro : Jumat Kliwon

Kuroh : Tanggal 13

"Oh". "Emang kenapa ?" tanya Shiro " Tida..." tiba-tiba sebuah percikan api nyaris mengenai Totsuka dengan jarak **_hanya_**0,0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 mm. "Diam" Ternyata... aku makin cinta (Lah malah nyanyi lagu yang diajarkan di sekolah, oke-oke kubetulkan) Ternyata Mikoto lah yang melemparkan percikan api tersebut. Dari wajahnya dia kelihatan sudah bosan, tetapi... sebenarnya dia takut sama laba-laba yang berada di atas kepala Munakata , dan lebih ajaibnya lagi, Munakata tidak sadar kalau ada binatang dengan 8 kaki yang sedang membuat sarang dirambutnya o.O

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian didepan ada buku tua. Si Yata penasaran dan dibukalah buku itu. "Hoi , ada buku unik nih !"

"Buku apa ?" Sahut Kuroh

"Bentar... kulihat... "

.

.

.

3 menit kemudian

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian

.

.

.

10 abad kemudian/no

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian...

"INI BOCORAN SOAL UJIAN BESOK !" Oke salah naskah ulangi-ulangi...

"Ini buku untuk memanggil setan !"

.

.

.

*hening seketika*

.

.

.

Batin semua minus Yata : Yataaaaa , jangan dibaca!

.

.

.

Tapi alangkah melas nasib mereka karena Yata sudah terlanjur membaca isi curahan mantra buku, berikut ulasannya :

Potong bebek angsa masak di kualeh

Hantu munculah s'karang

Sambil Nyanyi-nyanyi

Akurapopo

Akurapopo

lalalalalala~

Semua orang pada sweatdrop karena keanehan mantra itu serta Yata yang ikutan goyang ngebor. Tiba-tiba muncul Kuntilanak, Pocong, serta Tuyul dan kawan-kawan yang berasal dari habitat yang sama. Mereka pun membuat sebuah band secara kilat. Nama bandnya adalah band cumi-cumi yang menyanyikan lagu Akurapopo sampe Tumpeh-tumpeh dengan musik oplosan (lagu macam apa ini?).

.

.

.

-hening seketika-

.

.

.

'Nih setan atau boyband dari dunia makhluk halus ?'batin semua sambil sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok wanita dengan baju putih yang nyolong dari lemarinya mbah kunti sambil memakai masker (hayo tebak ini siapa ?). _"Anak-anak…" _Sosok wanita itu mengatakan dengan suara lembutnya sambil elus-elus pundaknya pocong dan pocongnya malah ikut-ikutan merinding. Pocong pun bertanya "Kalian tau ngga si…" Oh betapa malang nasib Pak Pocong karena dia sudah ditelantarankan sodara-sodara. Hanya tersisa Yata yang masih ngga tau akan sosok wanita yang yang lagi elus-elus pundak Pak Pocong. 'Hi serem' batin Pak Pocong (padahal dia sendiri ya serem) dan lantas dia pun pergi meninggalkan Yata yang masih membodo-bodo(?)ria. _"Nak Yata~"_ "Opo ?" jawab Yata dengan SANTAInya. _"Kamu ngga takut ?"_ Tanya Sosok Wanita itu "Takut sama apa ?"Oke author sendiri mulai bingung apa yang sedang diketik seorang karena Yata Misaki yang takut dengan setan bisa dengan SANTAInya ngomong sama sosok makhluk halus. Author harus ke RSJ setelah nyelesain fic ini. Bek to da sutori~ _"Takut sama ini !" _si sosok wanita pun membuka maskernya dan apa dibaliknya sodara-sodara ? Dibalik maskernya adalah wajahnya Awashima Seri atau oleh Yata lebih dikenal dengan orang yang paling ditakuti bahkan lebih serem dibanding setan apapun. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jeritan Yata terdengar dari seluruh penjuru , dari barat ke timur, dari utara ke selatan, dari Sabang sampai Merauke, dari Bumi sampai Mars (?). Yata pun lari secepat gas alami yang keluar dari tubuh(?) kecepatannya melebihi Shiro and the Gank dan band cumi-cumi.

"Ufufufufufu~" si sosok wanita mulai tertawa dengan rasa puas , dan ternyata itu bukan sosok wanita permisa sekalian tapi Fushimi Saruhiko. "Oh Yata, kamu pikir aku, sememu, tidak tahu kalau kamu takut sama Awashima-sensei" Fushimi terus membanggakan diri sambil senyum-senyum sendiri hingga "Gan , aku cantik ngga ?" Fushimi menoleh , terlihat wanita amat sangat cantik sambil membuka maskernya "BE…BE…..BE….BE…" Fushimi mulai gagap "Be apa gan ? Benar-benar cantik ?" Tanya setan cantik itu "BETSUNIIIIII!" Fushimi pun ikut lari.

~Besoknya~

Keadaan kelas benar-benar berbeda dengan keadaan biasanya , para murid yang terkenal ramai hari ini amat sangat diam dan wajah mereka juga pucat. Gurunya juga sama- sama pucat. Terutama Fushimi "Oi Fushimi , kamu kemarin kan ngga ikut ke gedung tua tapi kok pucat banget ? Kamu sakit ?" Tanya Kukuri dengan nada lemas "Tidak" padahal batin Fushimi _'Aku sudah gila tau, kemarin ketemu sama Kuchisake Onna dan liat wajahnya secara keseluruhan tau ! Gimana ga pucat ?'_

* * *

Yak author udah lama ngga ngepost lantaran FFn ga bisa author akses , tiap kali mau buka tulisannya "Situs ini kami blok karena mengandung pornografi dan kata-kata kasar" WADAW, tapi sekarang author bisa akses FFn lagi ^_^ berkat google chrome (YAY)


End file.
